


Smoke and Silence

by Nathanaelixir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas est triste et doit la fermer, Cigarette after Sex, Dean est un con, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanaelixir/pseuds/Nathanaelixir
Summary: Castiel a pensé à voix haute que Dean ne devrait pas fumer nu dans le noir.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Smoke and Silence

"Tu ne devrais pas fumer."

Castiel, assis dans le lit, le drap qui lui glissait le long des cuisses, observait la silhouette de Dean et le tourbillon de fumée odorante qui s'échappait par la fenêtre du motel. Il était magnifique, et Castiel, détaillant chacun des muscles de son corps dans la pénombre, se demandait à quelle loterie divine il avait gagné pour avoir le droit de l'admirer à sa guise, avant de réaliser qu’il avait brisé la règle du silence imposée, et de fermer les yeux en se flagellant mentalement.

Il parlait, avant. Il disait des choses pendant le sexe, posait des questions. Mais Dean, lui, jamais. Et au bout d'un certain temps il avait finit par plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Castiel pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, et Cas avait bien compris que Dean lui ordonnait d'arrêter de faire comme s’il était important et lui demandait d'être silencieux. Était est ce après le Purgatoire ou à partir du moment où Sam avait été enfermé dans la Cage et où il n’était pas revenu vers lui ? Cas ne savait pas; il était parti beaucoup de fois, Dean lui en avait souvent voulu. Pourtant, il continuait de revenir inlassablement. Alors il ne retenait tout simplement plus les dates ni l'ordre des evenements, parce qu'ils étaient insignifiants. Depuis, il se contentait de venir en silence quand Dean lui envoyait un message, et s’efforçait de garder sa bouche sur sa queue alors qu'il la voulait contre ses lèvres. Il ne disait plus rien et ses questions restaient sans réponses.

Pourtant, cette nuit, il avait eu une partie des réponses, sans pour autant qu’elles soient volontairement prononcées. Il l'avait senti, Dean avait soufflé Je t'aime dans son oreille alors qu'il avait la main dans le creux de ses reins. Un murmure, comme un secret, une promesse. Il y avait eu un mouvement de flottement pendant lequel il e semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis il avait détourné les yeux, tapé un peu plus fort, pour fuir, comme si ses paroles étaient une erreur, une faiblesse inavouable. Cas ne pouvait pas s’être trompé, parce que le silence de la pièce était assourdissant, mais il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer, parce qu'il devait se taire, alors il avait simplement écarté un peu plus les cuisses et éclaté un peu plus son coeur.

Et quand Dean a eu finit, Cas l'avait retenu, mais sa main avait glissé le long de ses flancs et n'avait rien attrapé, pas même ce qu’il lui restait d’espoir, sûrement un produit de son orgasme. Dean s'était levé, nu, humide, s'était essuyé d’un revers de main, et il avait sorti le paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa veste, posée sur la chaise. 

Dean retira un instant la cigarette de sa bouche, qui était encore sur lui il y a quelques minutes.

"Et toi, tu ne devrais pas parler."

Si, ils devraient en parler. De Mary, de Jack, de l’Enfer où Dean l’avait envoyé sans sourciller, du Purgatoire où ils devaient retourner. D’eux, de tout ce qui n’allait pas, du Je t’aime qui avait un goût de blasphème, de la colère insensée de Dean et de son dégoût injustifié envers Castiel, qui le forçait à essayer d’oublier la sensation dans sa bouche à grand renfort de Zippo dont le claquement cassait le noir de la nuit muette. Ils devraient parler, ou du moins Cas devrait essayer.  
Mais Dean était caché derrière son écran de fumée.


End file.
